New love
by Mavelfangirl16
Summary: Beth is saved by Johnny after being saved by bank robbers. After he saves her saves her he starts to have feelings for her (no surprise). But when he finds out she had a boyfriend he tries to be friends with her. but when her boyfriends breaks up with her Beth calls him to comfort her and when he does their feelings come out and there may just be something in there. (After FF2)
1. Chapter 1

Beth was enjoying a nice day out with her friend Jess. They spent most of the day hanging out at the mall and enjoying a nice day out in the park because Jess was visiting from California for a few days and today was her last day. So both girls agreed to spend a nice day out just doing girl stuff. But they were soon interrupted by a big explosion going off from a store.

Both girls looked at each other concerned and then both took off running toward the place where the explosion happened at. When they got there they saw two guys walking away from the explosion looking proud of what they just did and carrying bags of money. The police showed up but when they did the two men opened fire on them making the police duck for cover and the two men would do that every time the police tried to come out.

Also while they were doing that the men would always take steps back when they shot at the police men. The men almost got away but when they went to walk back more they were stopped by a force field and thankfully that stopped them because they were one turn away from bumping into Jess and Beth and that would have been really bad. Soon the a force field surrounded the two man and just like that a woman turned from being invisible to being visible for everyone to see her. The woman had blond hair and was wearing a blue suit with black gloves and black boots and had a four on her chest.

"Isn't that the Sue storm or invisible woman from the fantastic four" Jess asked in a hush "Yeah I think so but where are the others" Beth asked in a hush tone to. After that a man with black hair that had a white sideburn came walking up and stood next to the invisible woman. Beth looked at the man for a minute before realizing that he was Reed Richard or Mr. Fantastic and smiled.

"Now I suggested if you don't want to be crushed by my wife's force field you put down your weapons and the money or I'll have her crush you until you faint understood" Reed said serious. Both men looked at each and then through the guns and money to the floor and then the force field shorten making it so they wouldn't be to get the weapons. "Good choice" Reed said smiling "Johnny take out the fire, Ben take care of these goons".

When Reed said that a man that was on fire came flying by saying "On it". Then another man came walking up but the man was orange and looked like a giant boulder but Beth figured out that he was the thing and the other man was the human torch. "I'll be more than happy to do that Reed" Ben said pounding his fist into his hand "Thank you, Johnny how it is coming" Reed asked turning his attention to Johnny now "its coming good Reed" Johnny said while controlling the flames. Ben walked over to the two robbers and tried to get them but the force field was still up. "Um Susie do you think you could drop the force field now" Ben asked curious "Whoops sorry" Sue said turning the force field off "There you go" "Thank you" Ben said smiling "Okay boys we can do this the easy way of the hard way your choice".

Ben was about to grab one of them but then one of the man drew out a gun from their coat and started to shoot at Ben. But that didn't work at all because Ben came right after them when they got down shooting at him but before Ben could grab them one of the two men turned around and saw Beth standing right there. So he gave her an evil smirk and then grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into him and when he did that he but his gun next to her head. Beth would have run away but when the man looked at her she just froze in fear.

"Whoa, Whoa there big guy you don't want her getting hurt do you" The man said smirking. When the man said that Ben stopped in his tracks and gave Beth a worried look. "Good rock, now hand me my money and she won't get hurt understood" the men said evilly and pressing the gun hard into Ben heads head. Beth just stood there breathing heavy and almost letting out a scream she couldn't move because she was too scared.

Ben just stood there gripping his fist trying to decide whether to risk trying to slug the man in the face or just do as he says. Reed saw that Ben wanted to do the first option but he didn't want the girl to get hurt to so he quickly came up with a plan that would possibly work. "Ben do as he says" Reed said serious "But Reed..." Ben said being cut off "Ben just do as he says trust me on this" Reed said tilting his head a little. When Reed said that Ben knew that Reed had a plan so he just shook his head and face the man again and then grabbed the money and handed it over to the man.

"Good rocky" The man said smiling and then taking the money. After the man had the money he started to back away with Beth still in his grasp. "Wait you said you would let her go if you got the money back" Ben said gritting his teeth "Yeah sorry about that but I think I'll keep her in my grasp just until we get out off the city or not" The man said smirking. Ben was about to run toward the men but then the man tightened the guns position on Beth's head making her let out a cry and then making Ben stop.

"Oh won't you look at that rocky really does have a soft side isn't that sweet" The man said cocky. Ben just tighten his grip on his fist and gritted his teeth. Then the man whistled and a black van came driving up and stopped behind the man and then he stepped in with Beth still in his grasp. "See you around Fantastic Four, drive" The man said shouting. He then closed the doors but before they were fully closed Beth screamed for help but then the van speed off.

"What do we do Reed he's getting away" Ben said serious "Give me a minute" Reed said thinking. Reed thought it for a minute before getting an idea. "Got it, Johnny think you can catch up with the Van" Reed said shouting "On it" Johnny said flying after the van.

In the van Beth was against the wall trembling in fear and burying her head into her legs. Suddenly she was thrown to side by the van making a sharp turn and the man was also thrown into the side to. After he regained his balance he walked up to front to see what was going on.

"What's happening" The man asked angry "It's the human torch his gaining on us he must be trying to save the woman" The driver said serious "Than why don't we gave him what he wants" The man said smirking. Then he turned around and face Beth and Beth knew what he was about to do and pleaded for him not to do what he was about to do but it was too late. He grabbed hold of Beth and walked her over to the sliding door and opened it.

When the door open Johnny lowered himself and saw the men and Beth standing right there. "Give the girl back to us" Johnny said serious "You want her then you can have her" The man said pushing her out of the car "NOO" Johnny shouted. Beth was pushed over the edge of the bridge that they were on and was screaming for her life and was trying to find something to grab onto but was failing. Johnny dived down for her and thankfully caught her and then brought her close to him.

The van drove away before Johnny could do anything but he was thankful that he caught the woman. After a while of just floating there he started to head back toward the others with the woman still in his hands. Beth was still in shock from flying that she didn't say anything for a while.

When Johnny got close to the others he dropped the flames and landed on the ground on his feet. He then walked over to the others and continued to keep Beth tightly wrapped in his arms and while he was doing that he saw how beautiful Beth really is. She had nice dirty blond eyes; nice face features and emerald green eyes looked so beautiful.

"Excuse ma'am are you okay" Johnny asked concerned and snapping Beth out of shock

"Hhhmmm" Beth said coming out of shock

"I said are you okay" Johnny said smiling

"Y-Yes I am thank you for saving me" Beth said still a little scared

"You're welcome…name Johnny by the way" Johnny said winking

"I know…Beth"

"What" Johnny asked confused

"Beth that's my name and you can put me down now" Beth said smiling

"You sure because that was quiet a near death experience you just had" Johnny said concerned

"I'm sure" Beth said serious

"Okay" Johnny said shaking his head

Johnny place Beth onto her feet and gave her a smile. He was about to ask her something but then her friend came running over and embracing her in a hug and asking her a bunch of question and seeing if she was fine. Then Sue, Reed, and Ben came over and asked him what happened.

When Johnny told them what happened he was expecting them to be mad at him but they weren't they were just happy that he saved Beth from them. After Johnny got done talking with Sue, Reed, and Ben he was going to try and talk to Beth again but then he was interrupting again by reporters surrounding him and the rest of the Fantastic Four. As soon as the reporters started to come that's when Beth and Jess decided they should get out of there. So they started to walk through the crowds and soon got to a quiet place.

Johnny was trying to get through the sea of reporters trying to get back to Beth but there was too many of them and he couldn't find Beth anywhere. While he was looking for her he was also trying to answer questions to. But soon after a few minutes he couldn't find Beth so he just decided to pay attention to the questions instead.

While that was going on Beth and Jess were walking back to Beth's house trying to act like nothing happened and while they were doing that Jess was trying to convince Beth to go to the hospital to get checked out. But Beth kept on telling Jess that she was fine and that she didn't need to go to the hospital.

"Okay whatever you say" Jess said giving up "So what was it like"

"What was it like you mean being kidnapped oh it was terrifying" Beth said a little scared

"No what was it like being saved and held by Johnny storm" Jess asked curious

"Oh that it was cool I guess" Beth said shaking her head

"Cool…it was just cool…no I don't believe that there must have been something else" Jess said curious

"Well he did look kind of hot no pun in tented" Beth said smirking

"Hot okay that's better what else" Jess asked smiling

"I don't know I guess I would also say that it was amazing and wonderful but tarrying at the same time…" Beth said trailing on

"Beth calm down you're getting all worked up" Jess said winking

"Sorry" Beth said smiling

"It's fine…so do you like him" Jess asked smirking

"What…Jess you know I have a boyfriend already" Beth said serious

"I know I was just playing around…wow you really don't know when to take a joke" Jess said crossing her arms

"Sorry…okay how about we just head back to my house and get you ready to go home okay" Beth said serious

"Okay sounds good" Jess said smiling to

After that Beth and Jess walked back to Beth's house and got Jess ready to head back home. When they were done and after dinner was done being eaten Jess called for a cub and when it showed Beth and Jess said goodbye to each other and Jess went off to go home. Beth watched the cab drive away and when it was gone she walked back inside her house and washed the dishes.

As soon as the dishes were done Beth walked upstairs and laid down in her bed and watched TV for away. While she was watching TV she saw the story from earlier today about the robbery and her being kidnapped and being saved by Johnny. Soon sometime around 9:30 Beth turned off her TV and slipped into her pajama's.

When she was done getting for bed she slipped back into bed and turned off the lights. Then she got comfortable and then just stared at the ceiling thinking _about_ today and wondering if she would ever run it Johnny again and wondered if she did like him to. _'No stop it you already have a boyfriend don't think like that" _Ava said to herself. Soon she drifted into sleep thinking about that but while she was sleeping Johnny was wondering the same.

Johnny sat in his own bedroom in the Baxter building thinking about Beth to. He wondered if maybe Reed could find her while being so smart and all of if he would just bump into her one day. He two soon fell asleep thinking about Beth to.

**A/N) so what did you guess think. Should I have added more or is it okay the way it is. But anyway I hope you guys liked it. Nice plot twist right.**


	2. Day out

A week past since the robbery and Beth was deciding whether or not to go to the park or not because she had the day off work and was not spending it inside and it was such a beautiful day out. So after a while of debating with herself she decided she would go to the park. She ran up stairs and started to get ready.

She picked out skinny jeans, a white floppy collared shirt with the sleeves stopping at her elbows, a navy blue blazer, and blue ballet flats. After she got changed she put on a little makeup and sprayed on some nice smelling body spray. Then she pulled her long dirty blond hair up into a nice bun.

After her hair was done she did a quick check of herself and liked what she saw. Then she grabbed a sling bag and placed a book, drawing pad, and her camera in there. She then walked back down stairs and grabbed herself a blanket to sit on and then grabbed a quick snack for herself in case she got hungry.

When she had everything she need she walked around back and grabbed her bike and walked it around to the front. She then hoped on it and started to ride it toward the park and luckily she didn't run into ant problems.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Johnny was walking around the park getting some fresh air and trying to figure out how he could find Beth. He sat down on one of the park benches and started to think about Beth again and how beautiful she looked to him and how her voice made him feel warm inside.

'_Okay Johnny if you really want to get this girl you have to stop acting like yourself and start acting more mature because I bet she doesn't want a guy who treats girls like you do" _Johnny thought to himself. He sat there for a while thinking about Beth and ignoring the looks other woman were giving him because he was only thinking about one woman and that was Beth.

After a while of thinking to himself Johnny decided it was time to go back home. So he sat up and started to walk back home only to stop dead in his tracks because he saw Beth riding on her bike in the park. Johnny thought that she was going to ride past him so he just stood there and waited for her. But them she made a b-line for another path and rode up that. Johnny felt a little stupid but them he started to walk toward the way Beth rode on her bike toward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Beth rode up the path and hoped off her bike when she got close to a tree that provided even shade. She leaned her bike up against the tree and then walked around to the front of the tree and laid her blanket down on the ground. After Beth got done smoothing out the wrinkles in the blanket she laid down on it and took her book out and started to read it. But soon her attention was drawn from it when she saw a birds nest up in the tree.

She threw her book to the side and took out her camera because since she was a professional photographer and loved taking pictures of everything she just couldn't pass this moment up. So after she strapped her camera around her neck she carefully climbed the tree making sure not to disturbed the birds because they were so beautiful she didn't miss the opportunity. When she got close to the bird she grabbed her camera, fixed the focus on it and succeeded on taking a picture.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took Johnny a while to find where Beth went but he soon found her bike parked up against a tree. When he got over to the bike he started to wonder where Beth went. He was about to call her name but then he heard rustling in the tree above him. So he looked up and saw Beth leaning on one of the branches taking a picture of something that he couldn't make and Beth was too busy with taking pictures she didn't even see Johnny at the bottom of the tree.

Johnny saw this and he wanted to make himself known. So he put on a smile and walked underneath the tree branch Beth was on and tapped her on the leg. When Johnny did that it scared Beth so much that she lost he balance on the branch and fell out of the tree. But when Beth fell Johnny held out his hands and got her in his arms again. Beth was about to yell at the person but when she saw it was Johnny she smiled and began to blush and Johnny just smiled back at her when he saw her blushing.

"Why hello again miss. Beth" Johnny said winking

"Uh hi" Beth said playing with her hair

"Would you like me to but you down" Johnny asked curious

"Yeah I guess so" Beth said smiling

Johnny just smiled and then removed his hand that was underneath her legs and left her legs fall to the ground. But he kept his other hand on her shoulder and kept smiling at her making her turn even redder.

"Isn't that how we meet" Johnny asked cocking an eyebrow

"What" Beth asked confused

"Me holding you in my arms because it felt very familiar" Johnny said smirking and making Ava laugh

"Yeah now that I think about it, it does sound familiar" Beth said smiling

There was silence between the two after that. But they both were comfortable with it and they just continued to smile at each other.

"So what were you doing in this tree by the way" Johnny asked breaking the silence and taking his hand off her shoulder

"Oh I was taking a picture of the bird in its nest which should be gone by now considering what just happened" Beth said playing with her camera

"Cool…so what are you some kind of profession photographer" Johnny asked cocking an eyebrow

"Yes I actually am" Beth said smiling

"So were you taking a picture of the bird as an assignment or something" Johnny asked curious

"No, actually I was doing it for fun I do that sometimes" Beth said still smiling

"Cool" Johnny said shaking his head "So hey I was wondering maybe some time we could get a coffee or something someday" Johnny asked hopeful

"Um Johnny I don't know how to tell you this but I actually have a boyfriend…sorry" Beth said feeling bad

Johnny was silent for a minute until he realized that he shouldn't be surprised that a beautiful girl like her already had a boyfriend. "No it's fine I kind of expected that someone as beautiful as you already has a boyfriend" Johnny said rubbing his neck

"Yeah sorry about that…but hey maybe we could be just friends" Beth asked biting her lip

"Yeah of course being friends is totally cool" Johnny said faintly smiling

"Good…but I would like to have that cup of coffee with you sometime" Beth said smiling

"Sounds like a plan" Johnny said feeling a bit better

Beth was about say something else but then Johnny's phone went off. Johnny told her to hold that thought and then he took out his phone and answered it.

"Johnny here…what….okay I'll be right there Reed…sorry Beth got to go mission" Johnny said putting his phone away

"No its okay I understand…but hey see you around I guess" Beth said holding her hand out

"I guess so" Johnny said shaking her hand

After that the two of them said goodbye to each. But when Johnny was about to leave he told Beth that she probably would want to step back and that made her a little confused. She did as he told her and was about to question why he said that but was interrupted when he said "Flame on" and then burst into flames. After that he winked at her and took off flying toward the Baxter building.

Beth watched Johnny fly away in amazement and felt herself somewhat falling in love with him. She tried to deny it but she couldn't stop herself from doing so.

"Oh my gosh I am totally crushing on him" Beth finally admitted to herself

**A/N) Sorry for not updating for a while I've been busy. So what did you guys think about it.**


	3. the break up and make up

Chapter Three

It's been a month since the robbery and the meeting in the park and Johnny and Beth became friends. But just being friends with a beautiful girl like Beth was hard because every time they hung out Johnny felt himself falling for her and that just wanted him to have her even more but knew it would never happen. So every time Johnny hung out with Beth he really did try to hide his feelings but didn't really do a good job. Because just last week they got in a fight because Johnny tried to kiss her and she just yelled at him. Johnny tried to convince her it was an accident but she wouldn't listen and that ended with Johnny leaving with Steam coming out of his body. And they haven't talked to each other since well that is until tonight.

Johnny was fast asleep when his phone went off. When he went to reach for his phone he tumbled out of bed and hit his head on his dresser but he quickly recovered and answered his phone.

"Hello" Johnny answered in a tired voice

"Hi Johnny" Beth said sounding upset and Johnny noticed it

"Beth…are you okay" Johnny asked concerned

"*sniffs* no…I'm not okay" Beth said sounding like she was about to cry

"Why…what's wrong" Johnny asked still concerned

"Ca-can you just come over please" Beth asked curious

"Sure I'll be there in a few minutes" Johnny said smiling

"Thank you" Beth said before hanging up

As soon as Beth hung up Johnny ran over to his closet put on his suit and ran to the balcony. When he got to the balcony he jumped off it and burst into flames and started to fly toward Beth's house.

When he got there Johnny lowered himself to where Beth's bedroom windows were he saw Beth looking like she's been crying for hours and felt bad. And even though they got into a fight and haven't been talking Johnny still felt concerned for her. So Johnny knocked on the window and got her attention. As soon as Beth saw Johnny she ran over to the window and opened it and let him in.

As soon as Johnny got into her room Beth quickly hugged him and just broke down and cried. When Beth did that Johnny hesitated at first but then he wrapped his arms around and just let her cry into him and while she was crying he walked both of them over to her bed and sat down on. After crying for what seemed like an hour Beth told Johnny what happened and why she was crying. Beth told Johnny that her boyfriend and her were out on a date at a nice restaurant when another woman came over and asked Beth's boyfriend why he was with Beth and claimed that she was also his girlfriend. That's when Beth's told the other woman that Beth meant nothing to him and that he was going to break up with her and that pissed Beth off because she was standing right there and as a result of that her boyfriend got a face full of kick and a good kick in the nuts.

When Beth was done telling Johnny what happened Johnny hugged her and kissed the top of her head and comfort her. Beth didn't mind the kiss on the head or the hug it just felt good to have someone she cared about was able to comfort her.

"I'm sorry he cheated on you…from what you told me he sounded like a nice guy but it looks like you were wrong" Johnny said rubbing her back

"Yeah it looks like that…*Sighs* I'm so stupid for falling in love with such a jackass like him" Beth said pulling away

"No you're not you wouldn't have known that he was a cheater" Johnny said trying to convince her that she wasn't stupid

"How would you know" Beth said crossing her arms

"Because I know that you are a smart and beautiful girl who shouldn't be thinking about herself as being stupid for falling in love with a cheater" Beth smiled "The real person who should be feeling stupid his your jackass of an ex-boyfriend"

Beth and Johnny smiled after that and then the next thing they both knew their lips were on each other and it felt good. Then Johnny pushed them both down on the bed so now he was on top of her and they continued to kiss each other. And then the next thing they knew Beth felt Johnny starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Johnny…wait" Beth said putting a hand on his chest

"What" Johnny asked cocking an eyebrow

"If we're going to date I want to take it slow" Beth said serious

"Oh come on we don't even have to do it we can just lie down…" Johnny started to say but was cut off

"Johnny" Beth warned

"*sighs* fine I understand…but I will keep kissing you" Johnny said before kissing her again

"Now that I'll like" Beth said pulling away and smiling

"I know" Johnny said smiling

After that they continued to kiss each other and then Johnny rolled over onto his back and they both smiled at each other again and then continued to kiss each other. Then soon they fell asleep like that.


End file.
